Bite Of The Hyena!
by lucyqueenofthehyena
Summary: The Satsui No Hado meets the world of Naruto. Will have elements of other things like Pokegirls and Dragon Ball Z.


**Yo what up people it's lucyqueenofthehyena here with the first chapter of Bite Of The Hyena. It's about Naruko gaining mighty power from the Satsui No Hado. As you can imagine Kurama was not happy about this. Anyway a painful battle ensues and a Goddess has to step in and save the day. Has some Pokegirl elements along with some other things. I will be putting a poll up to let you guys vote for the GIRLS in her harem. Anko Mitarashi and Yuago Uzuki are already locked in.**

 **Chapter 1; Satsui No Hado Vs. Nine tails!**

A 10 year old blonde haired girl was walking through the forest of Konoha, wondering why her mom always ignored her. She was also wondering why so many people glared at her with open hate and why she only had one friend in her class. Ino Yamanaka was her first and only friend in their class and they had been best friends until Ino started to like the prick Sasuke Uchiha and started to hang out with Sakura Haruno. Now the two of them hardly talked anymore and Ino was always sitting beside Sakura. This girl was on the malnourished side, and had the loveliest tan skin. The only blemish on her face were the single lines on both side of her face. She used to be blemish free until she had been framed by one of her elder sisters, and her mom had punished her by putting these marks on her face. She remembered that day vividly, as she had cried for 6 hours after it, and cooked her own food now. She did have friends in the village though, like Ayame Ichiraku and Teuchi Ichiraku. She could even claim the 3rd Hokage as one of her close friends. Those three and Anko Mitarashi were her friends. She could count on them for anything. She was walking through the forest, as she loved nature and when life was getting her down it always cheered her up. Nature loved her just as much, if the birds sitting on each shoulder was any indication. Her bright blue eyes then noticed a splash of red on one of the trees. She walking over it could instantly tell that someone or something had been injured. She spotting more blood, followed it until she came to a clearing. Her eyes widened finding a woman with spiky red hair, dark brown skin and a black karate gi on. Around her neck were prayer beads and tied on her hands was rope. She was bleeding from the middle of her chest were her heart would be. She running over to the woman dropped down beside her and asked "Are you alright?"

The woman looking at her with dying red eyes coughed up a good amount of blood and asked " **What are you doing here child?** "

The girl said "I was taking a walk and spotted the trail of blood you left behind."

The woman hearing this closed her eyes and said " **Then you must be the one** "

The girl blinking asked "The who?"

The woman chuckling said " **Listen carefully child. My name is Akuma and I'm over 6,000 years old. The reason I lived so long is because I have complete control over an ancient and powerful source of energy known as the Satsui No Hado. I was the supreme fighter in my original universe and decided to travel the other dimensions. I meet and battled many powerful beings, including a alien known as Son Goku. I have also collected many attacks over my years of living. As I was leaving the last dimension I visited, I was ambushed by a group of cowards known as Hydra. They somehow managed to mortally wound me. I was able to make it into the portal and fell out here in this clearing. The Satsui No Hado sensing my doom, cloaked me and the trail of blood you followed until someone worthy of it's power came along. I have been in this clearing bleeding out for the last 20 years absorbing the natural energy here and witnessing amazing techniques. You are the one perfect for the power of the Satsui No Hado. So with my dying breath I Akuma hereby bequeath you the Satsui No Hado and all of the many skills I have collected over the years.** "

Before the girl could say a word, something huge dark purple and glowing shot out of the dead Akuma's body and hit her center target. Her eyes turned into wide circles feeling this and pain started to flood her body. She falling on her back was twitching in pure agony. The reason for this was because the Satsui No Hado once entering her body had found a large source of malice and hatred located somewhere in her body. It of course being malice and hatred itself decided that it was the only hate filled being that could inhabit this body. It taking on the form of Akuma with glowing silver hair teleported to the source of the hatred. It narrowed it's eyes spotting a sleeping nine tailed fox. Said fox sensing the Satsui No Hado opened up both of it's massive eyes and growled. Satsui No Hado dropping into a fighting stance glared with hatred at the fox. Kyuubi standing to his feet snarled and lunged at the insolent fool that dare challenge him. The clash was epic and shook the very ground it stood on. This was what was causing the girl so much pain. Two evil and somehow equal forces colliding trying to establish dominance. The girl's heart was literally beating at about 150 miles per minute. Blood started to pool in the girl's mouth and was spilling out of her nose. She leaning her head back managed to scream out "HELP!"

What she didn't know was that no human, or animal could hear her. The only beings that could hear her were the gods. Kami who was taking a day off was drinking tequila straight from the bottle. Shinigami was fast asleep in a huge pile of paperwork. Yami brooding about her not having an heir blinked hearing someone cry for help. She teleporting to the clearing gained wide eyes spotting the girl laid out on the ground as the Satsui No Hado and Kyuubi battled it out. Yami shaking her head was about to return to her palace when she noticed how skinny the girl was. Blinking she walked over to the girl and placed her right hand gently on the girl's forehead. Only seconds later Yami pulled her hand back with abundant shock and horror. This girls own mother had put those awful lines on her face, without even bothering to find out the truth. This girl also had only 4 friends and a maybe friend. Yami looking at the going into cardiac arrest girl, bent down and placed her lips on the girl's forehead. She closing her eyes pushed some of her own energy into the girl and could literally feel the Kyuubi and Satsui No Hado be stomped down by her almighty power. Yami opening her eyes could see that the girl was still in a very real danger of passing on. Yami ripping the girl's black shirt off, placed her hand directly over the girl's heart. She pushing her energy into the girl said " **With the power of a god and the might of a demoness I command thee to live.** "

The girl's heart then slowly started to beat. Yami feeling this sighed as the girl would live now. She was about to remove her hand and go home, when what she had been brooding about hit her mind. Her eyes widened realizing that this girl in front of her was the perfect chance at gaining an heir. Now all she had to figure out is what kind of demon or demons was she going to make the girl. She then remembering that whatever it was had to be more powerful then the Kyuubi and the Satsui No Hado came up with only one answer. She was going to have make this little girl one of the most feared type of demons known to not men, but tailed beast, demons, angels and even gods. This poor girl was gonna have to be a **true** hell hound. A Hyena demon. Even then that might not be enough so Yami was adding the few Pokegirl souls she was able to gain access to. This girl was going to be fused with an Elecurvire who raped and killed an entire farm, A Killerbreast who actually tried to kill her entire hive, a Milotit who fucked her master to death and then killed herself, a Cerberass who ate her master's dick and then used her hands to ass rape the man, Rawcunt who killed a man for removing her mask and finally Articunt who crushed an entire cave of tamers and pokegirls just because she wasn't invited into their little orgy. She closing her eyes and pushing said powers into the girl felt the girl's heart slow considerably but still beat strongly. Yami knowing that the girl was about to transition picked the girl up and teleported her throne to the clearing. Sitting down in it, she then sat the girl in her lap. Yami closing her eyes summoned a wine glass and filled it up with the blood from her favorite dragon demon. She slowly starting to drink it was wondering what new name she was going to give her new child. It had to instill fear, but also inspire hope. Leilah Beelzebub Uzumaki sounded nice to her. She then feeling her lap get ice cold looked down and blinked spotting the girl's short blonde hair growing out and turning a dark teal. It then got longer until it could easily hide her face. Her skin then paled dramatically for about five seconds before turning a lovely golden ebony brown. Yami watched as thick Hyena ears came from her head replacing her human ones. The lines on her face quickly turned into purple lines. The malnourishment the girl had been suffering from, quickly healed itself. Yami not feeling any more changes blinked and moved the girl's hair to the side. She then smiled spotting a few golden brown spots on the back of the neck, mainly towards the hair. Yami closing her eyes reached out with her energy and gasped at how much raw power the girl had at her disposal. She then laughing softly said "Perhaps Leilah will be the name you give to those you trust, while Beelzebub will be what you go by, my little princess of demons."

She then went back to drinking her wine wondering how she was going to tell her sisters about their niece. She just knew that Kami was going to raise a big stink about this for some reason. Shini on the other hand would most likely instantly start spoiling her niece with lavish, expensive, extravagant and unique gifts. Shini would try to buy Leilah's love and it would most likely work.

An hour and a half later Leilah started to stir in Yami's lap. She smiling looked down and giggled finding two gorgeous purple eyes staring at her with pure curiosity. Leilah staring into Yami's golden eyes asked "Who are you and why am I in your lap?"

Yami smiling softly said "I am Ingrid Romanova but most people know me as the Goddess Yami. As to why you're sitting in my lap well….and now you're my precious baby girl, princess of hell and princess of demons."

Leilah hearing this had wide eyes and asked "Am I still Naruko?"

Ingrid shaking her head said "No you my dear are Leilah Beelzebub Romanova or Uzumaki which ever one you wish to have."

Leilah hearing this nodded and asked "How am I going to learn how to control my new power?"

Ingrid smiling said "As long as you don't mind missing two weeks of the academy I can help you with that."

Leilah hearing this snorted and said "I'm completely fine with missing the academy. It's not like anyone ever notices if I'm there or not."

Ingrid shaking her head hearing this said "Alright then get down from my lap."

Leilah nodding jumped out of Ingrid's lap. Said woman standing up brushed her pants off and said "Alright we're gonna start with the basics. This means getting you a new fighting style to go with your mighty power."

Leilah nodding said "I'll do my best."

Ingrid hearing this smiled and said "I know you will, and that's all I ask for."

This was the beginning of the toughest two weeks in Leilah's life, as she was literally run into the ground, to be picked back up and told to start over. One thing was for sure though, Leilah was going to be very powerful.


End file.
